Un hilo rojo
by BloodyRubies
Summary: Ese hilo rojo que permanece hasta en la más intensa negrura. Quiere seguirlo, no quiere que se desvanezca. Sabe que está unido a alguien. ¿A quien le pertenece su corazón entonces?


**Disclaimer: **_Ni Hetalia, ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. La cancion Makka Na Ito pertencece a Plastic Tree. Y el video pertenece a Nicovideo (Y que pobre me siento sin nada nuevo para mi xD)_

**Advertencia: **_No es muy real, es realmente OOC pero con todas sus letras (o ustedes juzguenlo si aun quieren leerloo). Bastante Fluff. El raiting es por la pareja homosexual, no quería tener muchos problemas, pero no hay nada explícito más que un abrazo..._

* * *

_Dicen que se acerca una tormenta al cielo de cristal.  
Probablemente será un viento grande._

La luna…el sol, los días, los aromas, las aves cantando. Feliciano se sentía extraño tendido en la cama. Se escuchaba diciendo incoherencias, entrelazado en sábanas, tapándose y destapándose, incómodo. Había algo, algo que quería descubrir, que intentaba saltar a su mente como jaguar y comprenderlo.

_Lo ves, es lo único que necesitamos para reir._

Las vocecitas sonreían, eran risas de niños que parecían estar en otro mundo, ajenos a todo lo que les pudiera hacer daño. Vivían como atado por alo, no se podían separar, era como si fueran siameses espiritualmente. Y todo se apago. La bruma, el silencio, la niebla, el misterio, toda la negrura apareció. La luz intensa se hizo presente entonces. Pero tampoco podía ver.

_Habia luz en todos lados y no podiamos ver  
¿Qué es este liquido que brota cuando cerramos nuestros ojos?_

Las voces ahora parecían decirse cosas, entre arrepentidos, compungidos, melancólicos, y tristes. Extremadamente tristes. Feliciano se encogió y retorció en su lugar, y un violento sacudón se estiró por todo su cuerpo. Apretó los puños y sintió como las mantas se arrugaban y se hacían bollitos bajo sus puños.

_Adiós  
Los sentimientos que se mezclan con mi amor por ti, la cuerda roja  
se deshace_

Y algo se desgarró. Lo atravesó como un cuchillo, como si lo hubieran separado de algo. Se sentía muy feliz, pero intranquilo, como si le faltara algo, como si fuera una última vez, como si no quisiera desprenderse pero fuera inevitable. Se iba deshaciéndose lentamente, perforándole el alma, como si le gustara verlo sufrir.

_La magia se rompe ¿Puedo caminar solo?_

Se quedó prendido a las sábanas. Temblaba de a momentos, como alguien que tiene fiebre. Parecía estar viviendo una pesadilla de la que no quería salir. Quería saber, quienes eran, quería ayudarlos, quería evitarles el dolor. Y evitarlo él mismo.

_El cielo de cristal se rompió  
el mundo detenido se empezó a mover  
Emocionadamente les pedimos a todos a nuestro alrededor que nos dejaran._

Feliciano ahogó un grito. Algo venía a su mente. Aquella pequeñita figura era el mismo. Las lágrimas se contenían en sus ojos y la boca se torcía en una extraña mueca de cómo quien no quiere llorar. Llevaba un pequeño pañuelo, lo arrugaba en su mano y Veneciano se vio a si mismo haciéndolo en la cama. Pero la imagen era tan real, tan…propia…tan suya.

_Había mucho sobre que hablar  
Si puedo volver a nacer, quiero estar contigo*_

-No te alejes…no te lastimes…te esperaré y seremos felices…- susurraba el pequeño. Y a Feliciano se le contrajo el alma. Un pequeño caminito se iba deshaciendo. Estirando. Un pequeño camino rojo, un hilo que se extendía entre ellos. Alzó la mirada, buscó en todas partes, pero no estaba allí. Quería recordarlo, sabía que lo amaba, que lo estaba esperando…pero ¿quién?

_Adiós  
Ya no nos podemos ver, los sentimientos entrelazados, la cuerda roja  
Una promesa  
Quiero que las amables mentiras me sigan engañando._

No quería alejarse. El pequeño desató su llanto al fin en su lugar, sollozando triste. Y el italiano quería saber, que había pasado. Su mente se sentía extraña, sabía que podía encontrarlo aún, que podía calmar su propio llanto, que podía satisfacer su curiosidad. Sentía que estaba allí, a la vuelta de la esquina, que podría encontrarlo, solo necesitaba un poco más…

_Pláticas delirantes  
Llamé tu nombre. Lo repetí como un hechizo  
No lo olvidaré_

Pero no pudo. De despertó con la garganta seca y los ojos picándole. Una pesadilla, una fantasía, lo que fuera eso era tan vivo y quería encontrarlo. Se levantó diciendo cosas absurdas, sudando y un tanto taciturno. ¿Quién era? ¿A quién le había correspondido su corazón durante todo este tiempo?

_Tu voz y tus varias expresiones y los corazones que se conectaron._

Se sentó en la cama y lo vio. Una pequeña lágrima corrió por su mejilla. En su dedo, como sangre, yacía apretado el pequeño camino rojo. Feliciano no apartó la vista de él, se mantuvo viéndolo como un conjuro, como magia negra mientras su mente daba vueltas.

_Adiós  
Los sentimientos que se mezclan con mi amor por ti, la cuerda roja  
se deshace  
La magia se rompe ¿Puedo caminar solo?_

Siguió las numerosas vueltas que había tomado. Se levantó de un satlo, siguiéndola. Ahogó un grito cuando se vio como en un interminable laberinto, quería llegar, quería verlo, quería ver sus ojos después de tantos años, quería abrazarle, confesarle cuanto lo extraño, decirle… Y entonces encontró el fin de la cuerda.

_Adiós  
Ya no nos podemos ver, los sentimientos entrelazados, la cuerda roja  
Una promesa_

Feliciano detuvo su marcha. En seco. Se tomó del marco de la puerta y miró directo a sus ojos, que lo delataban. El italiano lo miró, lo observó, tanto tiempo a su lado para darse cuenta de esta manera. Se sentía un estúpido, un cobarde. Se sentía como un tonto. Estaba completamente enamorado, y recién ahora lo veía…

Quiero que las amables mentiras me sigan engañando.

Y se lanzó a sus brazos, sollozando, descargando todo el dolor que había contenido sobre su ser durante cientos de siglos, su molestia de no haberlo visto antes, todo lo que había pasado, lo dejo ir sobre su cálido pecho.

_Adiós_

- Lo lamento…- mugió desde entre los pliegues de la ropa. Pudo sentir como el mentón del otro, apoyado en su cabeza cambiaba, probablemente esbozando una sonrisa. ¿Pero el sabía de lo que estaba hablando? ¿Y si…el no le correspondía? ¿Si el había preferido olvidar también?

_Adiós_

- Te esperé desde el 900…solo era cuestión de tiempo.- dijo el rubio, como recordando algo de antaño y apretó más al italiano que se limitó a disfrutar el momento, y cerrar sus ojos sobre el pecho del alemán.

* * *

Les dije que era muy OoC. Gracias por haber llegado hasta aqui. Quiero saber todas las críticas que tengan para poder mejorar día a día ^^. Tomates, papas, zanahorias, vodka y eso también es aceptado, asi como algo en el almuerzo de hoy XD.


End file.
